westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Midterms
ASSASSINATION GLOOM LOOMS AS WHITE HOUSE CAMPAIGNS DURING UPCOMING CONGRESSIONAL ELECTIONS -- As one of the President's (Martin Sheen) staff recovers from bullet wounds, the rest of the team pushes on to the "mid-term" congressional elections in November -- but as C.J. (Allison Janney) deflects press requests on how the assassination attempt has affected the mood in the White House, she knows that nearly everyone bears psychological scars in its aftermath. In particular, Charlie (Dulé Hill) is affected when he learns more about the shooting and reacts coldly both to Bartlet (Sheen) and Zoey (guest star Elizabeth Moss). For his part, Toby (Richard Schiff) surveys the President's newfound popularity in the polls and proposes that the administration pursue a course that would turn up the heat on extremist groups while Sam (Rob Lowe) convinces a friend (guest star Jamie Denton) to run for Congress after the death of a current congressman. Elsewhere, Bartlet is obsessed with an obscure school board election in New Hampshire for purely personal reasons. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Guest Starring :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Claire Yarlett as Dr. Jenna Jacobs :Rebecca Creskoff as Sarah Jordan :Jamie Denton as Tom Jordan :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Alfonso Freeman as Andrew Macintosh Co-Starring :Myles Killpatrick as Jeffery Macintosh :Franc Ross as Sonny Saunders :Jesse Corti as Dave Stewart :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Kim Webster as Ginger :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Alan McRae as Gary with a "G" Quotes : Toby Ziegler: Why does it feel like this? . . . I've seen shootings before. : President Josiah Bartlet: This wasn't a shooting, Toby, it was a lynching. They tried to lynch Charlie right in front of our eyes. Can you believe it? : President Josiah Bartlet: Forgive me, Dr. Jacobs, are you an M.D.? : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: A Ph.D. : President Josiah Bartlet: A Ph.D. : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: Yes, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: In Psychology? : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: No, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: Theology? : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: No? : President Josiah Bartlet: Social Work? : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: I have a Ph.D. in English Literature. : President Josiah Bartlet: I'm asking because, on your show, people call in for advice, and you go by the name, Dr. Jacobs, on your show. I didn't know if maybe your listeners were confused by that and assumed you had advanced training in psychology, theology, or healthcare. : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: I don't believe they are confused, no, sir. : President Josiah Bartlet: Good. I like your show. I like how you call homosexuality an abomination. : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: I don't call homosexuality an abomination, Mr. President, the bible does. : President Josiah Bartlet: Yes it does, Leviticus : Dr. Jenna Jacobs: 18:22 : President Josiah Bartlet: Chapter and verse. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions while I had you here. I'm interested in selling my youngest daughter into slavery as sanctioned in Exodus 21:7 . . . While thinking about that, can I ask another? My Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry, insists on working on the Sabbath. Exodus 35:2 clearly says he should be put to death. Am I morally obligated to kill him myself or is it OK to call the police. Here's one that's really important, because we've got a lot of sports fans in this town. Touching the skin of a dead pig makes us unclean, Leviticus 11:7. If they promise to wear gloves, can the Washington Redskins still play football? Can Notre Dame? Can West Point? Does the whole town really have to be together to stone my brother, Jon, for planting crops side by side? Can I burn my mother in a small family gathering for wearing garments made from two different threads? : President Josiah Bartlet: Think about those questions, would you? One last thing, while you may be mistaking this for your monthly meeting of the Ignorant Tightass Club, in this building, when the President stands, nobody sits. stares at Jacobs, until she finally rises to her feet : President Josiah Bartlet: Toby? : Toby Ziegler: Yes, Mr. President? : President Josiah Bartlet: That's how I beat him."The West Wing" The Midterms (2000) — Quotes and trivia copied from IMDb Trivia *Sam and his colleagues seem to care more about what will happen to Tom Jordan and how it looks than the fact that Jordan utilised the systemic racism of the U.S. to create a "tough on crime" reputation for his career. *Politics spent $400 million on the midterm campaigns that could've been spent on literally anything else. *President Bartlet criticizes a religious fundamentalist radio talk show host named Jenna Jacobs' with his detailed knowledge of scripture. The segment was adopted from a famous internet chain letter allegedly sent to Dr. Laura Schlessinger, on whom the Jacobs character was based, and several of Bartlet's questions are identical to the questions posed in the letter.19 Times Life and The West Wing Imitated Each Other (July 2014)Letter to Dr. Laura (March 2004) *At the dinner party CJ mentions shock jock Howard Stern. Allison Janney played DeeDee, Howard Stern's former boss at WWDC, in the movie "Private Parts". ERRORS *As President Bartlet rebukes Jenna Jacobs for sitting while the president stands, a woman in the background can be seen sitting at a table. *This episode clearly dates the events of the previous episodes as having taken place the previous week in August 2000. But in "17 People" Toby says these events happened in May. *Sam reveals that Tom Jordan went to Oberlin. That college does not have Greek life, so Jordan could not have possibly belonged to an all-white fraternity. Photos 203.png 203bartlet.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2